Harry Potter and the Blade of Sorrow
by TheRealObitoKun
Summary: The whole Harry generation had grown up, and had a whole litter of their own. Now, it is the next generation's group to have their shot at being different.Along with a growing evil that is lurking around Hogwarts. What will happen in the next generation?
1. The Warnings

_**A/N:**_Alright guys, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. So, this may not be up to as many standards as the rest of the other Draco/ Harry fanfictions. I have read books 1-5, and watched 1-6. I have not read 7 since my friends spoiled everything in it for me xD So, here I am attempting to gather most of the facts straight.

**Now, here are some facts or warnings that I would like you guys to know about before reading. The chapter for this comes right after this warning :)**

_**Summary:**_The whole Harry generation had grown up, and had a whole litter of their own. Now, it is the next generation's group to have their shot at being 'the famous father's kid', the 'half Slytherin, half Gryffindor child' and 'Half Wizard, half Veela' Along with a growing evil that is lurking around Hogwarts. What will happen in the next generation of Harry Potter?

**_Warnings_**

**There are a few warnings that I will like to say before reading this story. **

I have created my own pairings for this story. The list of pairings will be at the end of this.

Draco and Harry **WILL BE** together, and this story **DOES** have Harry and Draco **HAPPEN**in here. This will not just show the new characters, it will show the original characters. I am though, showing the characters that **I HAVE CREATED. **

The 'Harry Potter' aftermath will not be in this story, I will choose what happens to the characters after the war.

**_Fun Stuff :)_**

Now, in this story you are allowed to flame. As in 'This character is too Mary Sue, or this character is too mary stu.' I am fine with that. But when I hear that, may I please hear what you like in a character? This is so I can help myself in the future. Oh, and along with this fact, these guys are 1st years, so they will not be as mature as you may want in a character. :)

Now, along with this lines. If you do like any of the characters, tell me. What do you like about them? Or if you hate them, why do you hate them? This is in a good way though, as if I have a character, I want you to hate, or feel sympathy for then that is good to hear.

For couples (other then the original), if there are couples you want to see, or maybe you want a character with a type of personality made up with a character that is fine, and I will give you credit.

**These purposes are meant to keep everyone interested. I will not subject to every request if it does not go along with what I have in my head. **

**_Couples with their children: _**

Draco Malfoy x Elizabeth: **Son-Dominic**

Harry Potter x Ginny: **Son- Colin **

Blasie Zabini x Hermione: **Son- Sebastien**

Ron Weasley x Isabella: **Son- Casper**

Pansy x Andrew Archer : **Son-Bryant;** **Daughter-Shana**

George Weasley x Dawn: **Daughter-Rose ;Daughter-Tracy; Son-Clyde**

Luna x Neville Longbottom- **Daughter-Penelope**

Lavender x Seamus Finnigan- **Daughter-Miranada**

Cho Chang x Michael Corner- **Daughter-Kimi ;Son-Coleman**


	2. Chapter 1

"Master, the muggle police will be here soon." Said a small elf that was pulling on the end of his master's robes. The elf looked dirty as normal house elves did, and he looked as if he had a bullet wound in the should. It was wrapped unprofessionally, but it was the best that he could do at the moment. The man in a dark robe back handed the elf across the face, making the elf fall on to the floor into the small ruble that laid before them. The floor was glossed, and there laid small piles of things that were broken in a small struggle. There was two dead humans laying on the ground. One that was killed brutally, while one just laid there, dead. Nothing had seemed to of happened to him. A heart attack?

"Shut up, York." The male said sternly, with his tongue sharp as a knife. He had a longer chin, with blond hair that flowed out of his hood a bit. To just detect that the male was actually a blond, and had long hair. The aging on him, looked as if he was only twenty, to twenty five years old.

The male in dark robes, rose his arm, and his sleeve rolled down, and he reached into the sleeve to pull out a wand. Taking it, he pointed at a glass case. The room was too dark to see what was in the case, only this wizard seemed to know perfectly well what the glass held inside. A precious item that, the male had wanted.

"Waddiwasi." He said quickly.

-----

"All right, all right. I'm coming." Said a male with dark hair, and piercing green eyes. He smiled softly as he was being pushed towards the dinning room. He was laughing as a pregnant Hermione, was pushing him. Her bushy long hair, was still curly, only she let it grow out longer. She was wearing a dress since she was pregnant. She was pushing Harry over to a dinning room table. The house that they were in, was two story high, and it was homey. White carpet, with a fire place, and couches lined around. The dinning room table was behind one of the couches, and it was placed in the kitchen. The stairs to the house, was near the door, which was on the other side of the house from where Hermione was at.

"C'mon Harry! We're waiting!" Yelled an egar Ron who was sitting on the side, right next to the end chair. A large cake was placed in front of him, as if it was tempting him to eat it. No matter how many years went by, Ron was still the same Ron. The dark haired boy smiled, and sat down in his chair. It had seemed as if everything was back to when they were kids, only now there was more people around.

Hermione had sat down in a chair that was opposite of Ron, and it was next to rather a nice looking male. He had dark hair, and light blue eyes. His hair was put in a small messed up way, in order to show that he was happy, but his face showed that he wasn't a teenager. That he was an adult. Over all, he was a man that most women drooled over when he was dressed in a tuxedo. Hermione smiled, and took his hand into her's then turned to watch Harry try to blow out his candles on his 27th birthday.

Next to Ron, was a woman who had very long black, wavy hair and it reached to just her waist. She also was pregnant, but she was still able to fit into shirts and pants as she was only five months pregnant. The woman had dark chocolate eyes, and tan skin. A small hippie crown was above her head, which made her hair go down and she turned and smiled at Ron who was fusing about the cake being in front of him.

"Ron, calm down." She said with a smile, and rubbed his arm.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Said a male on the couch, he was looking right at Harry. This was George Weasley. George had his hair in a pony tail, but he still had the same length of hair back as he did when he was younger. Next to him, was a beautiful red headed woman. The woman had waist length red hair, that was perfectly straight, and her bangs had a small curve to it. Her bright blue eyes popped out like no other, and there was one thing about her that was different. She had a model body, even after having three kids, Dawn could still look like a model and pull it off.

Dawn was smiling widely as she held a camera up to her eye, ready to take a picture of the scene then sighed when George had to say that they were forgetting someone, actually it was around five children, but they were just ready to dive into the cake.

George laughed, and walked over to the stairs, putting a hand around his mouth he started to yell.

"Hey! Time to grab cake!" He yelled, then waited for a few moments. Then there was loud noises that started to run towards the stairs, but there was also some regular foot steps, only it was mostly just the children that were ready for cake.

At the sight of the first two kids, George stepped away from the stairs and headed over to Dawn. He was on his knees as he sat on the couch, his front facing the back so he could look at everyone. Then it happened, the first two children appeared. Looking just like the other. One boy was slightly smaller, and he had red hair that was longer. The ends had licked the middle of his neck, and there was freckles appearing all over him. His muscles were starting to show, only he was too young for that. He wore regular dark blue jeans, and a light blue T-shirt. A rope necklace was hung around his neck.

This was Casper Weasley.

The other male that was standing next to him, and was pushing the other male away was taller, and he seemed to be older. He also had red hair, only it was shaved. There was an upwards turn to where the bangs would be, and the rest of his hair wasn't long at all. This male had bright blue eyes, that matched Dawn and there wasn't as many freckles. He was stronger built, as if he was going through puberty. The red headed male wore a white wife beater, and tan cargo pants. They were both made to show off his muscles.

"Get out of my way! I'm getting to it before you, mop head!"

"You always get to it first, tree huger!" Yelled back the taller red head, as he pushed Casper out of the way and ended up in a seat that was next to Isabella, Ron's wife. Clyde Weasley, the going to be 3rd year student at Hogwarts.

"Mom!" Casper whined as he walked over to Isabella with his arms held out, then quickly sighed and sat next to Blaise. Who, even though was part of the family, still scared him since he was a Slytherin.

Following the two boys that had came down, was one 5'9 male that had light brown hair, that was shaggy but it wasn't long, nor short. He had light brown eyes, and looked like a young Remus Lupin. This was Teddy Lupin. Teddy had been raised by Mr. and Mrs Weasley, and was at Harry's birthday party for fun. Harry was after all, his god father. Teddy, had grown up to be a going to 4th year student at Hogwarts. He had a nice and calm attitude, just like his father, and he was awfully nice like his mother. Teddy, didn't have much to say at times, but he was always a joy to be around.

Next to Teddy was a shorter male, who looked tall and lanky. Since he was going through a growth spurt. He had dark hair, and dark brown eyes. His aura was the same as Teddy's only wth a slight shy attitude. This male was wearing a white button up shirt, with plain black trousers. His hair was long, and pulled into a low ponytail. His name was Sebastien Zabini. The son of a Slytherin, and a Gyffindor.

Last, that was on the way down seemed to be the most handsome of them all. A young male, wearing tight black jeans. A few spots were ripped. Over his chest, was a plain white T-shirt. On his wrists were string bracelets, and some colorful and non colorful bracelets made so that it wouldn't move while he did. There was a couple man type rings on his fingers. One was big and silver, while another one on his same hand was a small hair was dark, like Harry's. Along with his eyes were bright green, due to having Lilly's genes. This was Harry's young boy, Colin. Colin was named after Ginny's grandfather, which had always made Harry slightly upset because he wanted Colin's name to be Sirius, or James, or Albus...something that gave him back his connection.

To Harry, Colin was going through a 'rebellious' stage in his life. Even though, he wasn't a bad kid, he just wore...different clothing. Harry never approved because he had wanted to see his child grow up with the things he never had, which was nice, and wonderful shirts and pants. Not ones that were ripped, and tattered. Although, Harry never really said anything about it because he knew that Colin must of been going trhough puberty, and with him and Ginny just getting the divorce it should be hard on him then it is for everyone else.

But, he dressed like that when he was only eleven!

Colin's bangs had covered his eye, and his hair was spiked up in the back. Colin used to have his hair always a bit shaggy due to being like Harry, only in the beginning of the summer, he came down stairs, looking like that. Harry asked him sternly, about it, but Colin was stubborn and wanted his hair like that. After weeks of fighting with him about it, Harry had to give up, and let it go.

The young black haired male had a smile on his face as he walked over to the table, and stole a chair. Placing it next to Ron as he sat next to his dad. Colin was already told by Hermione to sit next to his dad, when she had first arrived since it would make Harry happy.

Harry was indeed happier, that his son was sitting by him, even though he knew this had to be Hermione's work.

"Alright, Harry everyone is here." Ron said as he was even more impatient then ever. A cake was sitting right in front of him, adn he couldn't do anything about it. Harry laughed, and everyone started to sing 'Happy birthday' to him. Of course, Dawn, George, and Clyde had to mess up the song at the end by saying 'you look like a gnome and you smell like one too' Hermione, gave them a small glare, as she was trying to make this a happy day for Harry. Only Harry, didn't mind at all. He loved being around his friends, and family since they were just playing and having a good time.

Blasie had noticed how Hermione was acting, and placed his hand on over her shoulder. Rubbing it softly, he was trying to make her calm down. It was the stress of the baby on it's way, and the hormone imbalance.

Harry stood up and started to cut the cake. Passing it out to Ron first, since he would be the one most grateful for it.

Blaise was talking to Hermione, while Sebastian and Teddy were talking about life in Hogwarts. Sebastian was a little worried after all. Clyde and Casper were glaring at each other, and wanted to see who was going to get the piece of cake first and who would get the bigger slice. Isabella patted Casper's shoulder, to try to relax him.

Harry had felt better inside about how things were turning out, his friends were here and their family seemed to act more real. It was one fo the realistic things he had ever seen. Only, there was something deep inside him that was missing something. It had always happen, no matter what, it was always there for him. A small ping, or a small emptiness that craved for something that it has always been missing. It wasn't Ginny, since he had, had it with him when he was with her. Maybe, he was missing a soul mate? Or maybe it was the guilt on putting Colin through the divorce...?


End file.
